Tired
by mkmkmk
Summary: "Kirby," he whispered, "I'm so tired of hiding. I don't know what to do anymore. My uncontrollable emotions are getting the best of me... Meta Knight x Kirby, but no Yaoi. Hmm... wonder how that happened. T cuz I'm sure it's not bad enough to be M. ONESHOT UNLESS U WANT ME TA CONTIN.


**FYI: I hate this couple. But I wrote one anyway. AND! I'm well aware that Meta Knight is a dude, but since this is my story he's gonna be a chick in it. Relating to the games, not anime. Kirby is twenty-two, Meta is twenty. Read and review! Plz tell me how I did. :) and hey... I might write more of this couple. ;D Another thing, I wrote this for the lolz, I did not take this seriously.**

* * *

Miss Meta Knight sighed as two more waddle dees fell to Sword Kirby. She narrowed her glowing red eyes at the pink warrior. _"My men are so weak,"_ she growled under her breath, _"Look at him, completely annihilating everyone in his path. Literally"_** POOF!** Another wheelie exploded, irritating Meta Knight greatly. In her anger, she punched a hole in the wall, scaring Captain Vul.

"Captain," she said, her voice stern, "release the Heavy Lobster." He nodded, slamming his hand down onto a green button on the dashboard. Miss Meta Knight stormed out of the bridge, into the duel room by the engine. The main engine hummed steadily, making Meta Knight sigh, yet again. Her battleship was her pride, and it might fall unless, she stopped trying to teach the invading warrior and actually tried fight him!

But she couldn't bring herself to actually kill him. She had been trained in the army to teach the inexperienced, to help the inexperienced generation of warriors protect the universe. She had succeeded in making Kirby a respectable warrior and hero to all of Popstar, and for that she was quite proud of him, though she never showed it. Even so, she thought him as an dangerous enemy. She had the right to, though. He was the cause of her failure to take over Dreamland, and she was still very ticked off about it. She still hasn't forgiven him for that.

Although, she and Kirby managed to work together on a few occasions, yet their rivalry still existed between them even as they fought side by side. Though she had to admire his talent, determination, his loyalty to his friends, and the fact that he was an excellent fighter, but he was still an enemy to her most of the time. But, these friendly moments of cooperation had opened somethings up inside Meta Knight. Some sort of fondness for the warrior. Somethings that were strange, different, unknown to Meta Knight. Trust? Maybe, or was it something else?

**BANG!**

Miss Meta Knight stumbled as the ship tilted dangerously to the left. Cursing softly, she slowly made her way to her position on a lone plank suspended about twenty-five feet in the air. The ship righted itself, causing her to stumble again.

"Damn you Kirby," she murmured, tying up her hair, making sure her feminine features were concealed. She knew that if everyone found out that she was a woman, she would be done for, her men would turn on her, she be ridiculed, an outlaw. In this country, women weren't allowed to have the same privileges as men do.

The last few times Kirby destroyed her ship, he had managed to break her mask, revealing her face. Fortunately, she managed to teleport away. But maybe, just maybe he could keep her secret. It would be nice to have some support with hiding her true self, especially his. He was always so nice to his friends, maybe she could befriend him somehow and he might even help reveal herself to the world, help make them understand that women are capable of anything men can do.

She shook her head. _"What am I thinking?"_ She asked herself, _"He is not my friend. He would help me unless the fate of the universe depended on it."_

_"That's not entirely true,"_ a small voice in her head countered, _"You two worked together when you didn't need to when Magolor crash landed here. You chose to help him, and he accepted greatfully. Maybe he likes you."_

_"Wait... what? No. Definitely not. Besides, he doesn't even know that I'm a woman."_

_"Who knows? It was just a suggestion."_

Another loud explosion signified that the main engine was destroyed. "He will be coming soon," she thought, turning around, her back to the door. She heard the door slide open. She turned again, slowly, passive yellow eyes staring at the pink warrior. His sapphire eyes were dark in anger, a bloodied sword clenched firmly in his hands.

"This ends now Meta Knight," he growled. She gracefully leapt down, unsheathing her golden sword. She sighed softly, her eyes turning a glittering dark blue, earning a short moment of confusion from her opponent, who shook it off just as fast as it came. She carefully disguised her voice to make it sound more masculine.

"Indeed."

* * *

Kirby glared at Meta Knight, sword at the ready, studying the knight's every move, from the way he breathed to his yellow eyes that studied Kirby in the same way. At least, that's what Kirby thought, he couldn't really tell what he was thinking. He was always so secretive and mysterious. Kirby stepped forward, hoping to get Meta Knight to attack or at least something besides stand there. Kirby knew that the Halberd was going to crash any moment now. He just destroyed the engine. Meta Knight's eye turned blue, nearly the same color of Kirby's own eyes, and he heard him sigh. Kirby blinked, confused for a moment.

"Indeed," Meta Knight replied, somewhat half-heartedly.

_"That's weird,"_ Kirby thought, _"He doesn't seem to be in the fighting mood today. Maybe I should ask him what's wrong."_

_"Are you insane?!"_ Something in his head yelled, _"He's probably just acting! He is trying to kill you dude!"_

_"But-"_

_"You ditz! Watch out!"_ Kirby blocked a strike from Meta Knight. Kirby countered with a slice at his left oblique. Meta Knight blocked it easily and stabbed at Kirby. Kirby nimbly jumped away.

_"See? He's not even fighting like he cares about hurting me! He's not even using those crazy tornado moves or the earth spikes! Something's definitely up."_

_"Ooh. It looks like someone likes Meta Knight."_ Kirby gagged mentally.

_"What?! No! I'm just worried!"_ The thing scoffed.

_"Yeah, right! You're gay!"_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"Yeah, you a-... What is he doing?"_ Kirby snapped out of his trance-like state, watching as Meta Knight sheathed his sword. Meta Knight gazed at Kirby, a sort of sadness in his glittering blue eyes. Kirby took this moment to look Meta Knight over again, the time actually observing his physical appearance. Kirby was shocked by how feminine his features were, his eyes widening. Meta Knight obviously noticed how Kirby was looking at him, because he turned and began to walk away, his head ducked down slightly as if he was embarrassed.

Now extremely confused, Kirby followed him, uncertain and skeptical. Meta Knight walked out of the room out onto another room that opened up and gave a breathtaking view of the whole landscape of Dreamland. Meta Knight went to stand by the rail, the wind playing with his hair. Kirby stood behind him, sword still in his hand. Meta Knight turned to face him.

"Why have you followed me?" He asked coldly, his voice getting louder with each word spoken, "Why don't you just kill me already? You have every chance to! You'll end thousands of childrens' fears by silencing me!" Kirby blinked.

_"Is he... crying?"_ He thought, seeing a tear slide out of the v-shaped slit in the other warrior's mask. "Meta Knight?" He asked quietly. He ignored him.

"Kirby," he whispered, his voice changing, getting higher, making Kirby become even more confused and, dare he say it, worried, "I'm so tired of hiding. I don't know what to do anymore. My uncontrollable emotions are getting the best of me." He collapsed to the ground. Kirby stepped carefully toward him, kneeling down next to him. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes through his mask. "K-kirby?"

Kirby flinched. Meta Knight's voice completely changed. It sounded like an actual girl. _"Wouldn't it be funny if he was a girl?"_ The thing in his head asked.

_"For some reason, I wouldn't doubt that he is actually a she,"_ Kirby replied mentally. He sheathed his sword. "Yes, Meta Knight?"

He sniffed. "Can you keep a secret? At least till I'm ready to show everyone?" Kirby nodded, somewhat uncertain.

_"What's he gonna say?"_ He thought, gulping. Meta Knight sighed, looking out onto the land.

"It might be better if you do this. Kirby? Can you take my mask off?" Kirby's eyes widened.

"O-okay," he said, his hands shaking terribly as they reached up to the mask straps.

* * *

A twisted feeling churned inside Miss Meta Knight as she felt Kirby's hands on the straps of her mask, loosening them. She was very much afraid of what he might say. She felt his hands shaking as he fumbled with the straps. She smiled slightly at his nervousness, she thought it was kind of, she couldn't believe she was thinking this, cute. Her mask dropped off her face, revealing it to someone else for the first time since she got her mask. She breathed in the salty sea air, realizing that they were above the ocean. She looked at Kirby, a small smile stealing across her face as his jaw dropped in shock.

"Meta Knight? Y-you're a g-girl?" He squeaked. She sighed, her smile faltering and another tear sliding down her milky tan cheek.

"Yeah," she muttered sadly, "and because I am a woman, people underestimate my capabilities and I am forced to disguise myself in order to make myself known. It's not fair. How people judge others by first appearances." She felt a hand her shoulder. Startled, she looked up at Kirby, who was smiling at her. A rosy pink blush rose to her cheeks and her eyes, now silver, turned light purple. He smiled even more, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"At first glance, girl or boy, I would've never underestimated you," he said quietly. She blushed even more, her eyes filling up with tears. Kirby wrapped his strong arms around her, taking her by surprise, and drew her close. She had never been hugged before, not even as a child. It felt... nice, to be cared for, appreciated for who you were. She rest her head on his shoulder, breathing in his bubblegummy scent, hugging him back. His hand snuck its hand into her hair, undoing it and letting it fall to its full length. He nuzzled her head softly, her blushing rapidly at his actions.

_"W-what is he doing?"_ She thought, her heart skipping a beat when he kissed her lightly on the head.

_"He likes you and you like him back, don't ya?"_ The voice asked.

_"Uh..."_

* * *

_"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"_ The thing in Kirby's head asked.

_"Hugging."_

_"Mmhmm, you're hugging you're worst enemy."_

_"She's not my worst, she's my best."_

_"Okay, just because she is a she now and that she is drop dead sexy, doesn't mean that can trust her."_

_"Shut up. Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy this moment. Oh my God, she is so hot."_

Her touch sent tingly feelings through his body and he craved more. He rubbed her back, pulling her into his lap. He saw her reddened face and chuckled while she looked up at him, her eyes turning dark purple. She looked really confused. Her eye were big, her brow furrowed slightly, and her bottom lip stuck out a little.

Kirby smiled studying Meta Knight as she really was, a beautiful, smart, elegant, graceful, determined, confident, perfect woman. Her long dark blue hair flowing down her back in an enchanted waterfall, luscious lily pink lips, dainty nose, cute rosy cheeks, thick, long sexy eyelashes, full chest _*wink, wink*, _absolutely beautiful.

"You're mine," he murmured seductively. Miss Meta Knight gasped.

"W-what?" He ignored her and pressed his lips against hers. She flinched greatly, pushing away from him. He looked at her, a pained look filled with hurt and betrayal. She found herself lost in his eyes and didn't realize he was about to kiss her again. His lips brushed against hers, gradually becoming harder and more passionate, but she didn't pull away.

_"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_ The voice in Kirby's head screamed.

_"Hey, it'd be worst if she was trying to pull away, but is she rejecting me? Nope,"_ he replied calmly. Releasing her deliciously sweet lips, Kirby gently unclipped the thick pad from around her midsection, showing off her perfectly curved body. He picked up the dazed female knight and called over his Warpstar. He looked around, remembering that the Halberd was still in the air.

"You only destroyed one engine. Come on Kirby, you know I'm not stupid." Kirby looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were half closed with a light pink tint and an amused smile was tugging at her soft lips. She snuggled up to him, sliding her arms around his neck, her silky smooth skin brushing against his own.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling. She didn't seem so shy anymore. He blushed hard, mostly because of the feel of her delicious skin on his.

"I love you too, my beautiful damsel in shining armor," Kirby murmured in her ear. She rubbed her soft cheek against his neck, purring softly, which made Kirby feel so terribly hot and made his breath quicken as her own warm heat tickled his neck as she breathed.

The Warpstar finally arrived, glowing brightly when Kirby stepped onto it. He set Miss Meta Knight down before sitting down himself. He picked her up again and set her on his lap. He sensed her fatigue and felt himself getting tired too. The Warpstar zipped the couple straight to Kirby's dome shaped house, which was much bigger than it was before, back when he was a mere child. They finally landed, and Kirby walked right into his house, gazing dreamily at his newly found lover.

Kirby set Meta Knight, who was now entirely asleep, onto his bed, snuggling in right next to her warm, sexy body. He smiled darkly, his fingers walking themselves along her sleeping form. He tilted her head towards his and kissed her softly on the lips, before wrapping his arms around her and falling into a deep sleep. It was the most comfortable sleep either of them had, ever, and they enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

**You know... I'm proud of how it turned out, this being one of my most hated couples, but after reading a lot of them, it doesn't seem so bad. Next most hated... MetaxJecra (I'm like "Fuck this! Jecra has a baby boy, get that into your heads bitches!") Laterz!**


End file.
